¿Cuántos dedos tiene?
by Miyiku
Summary: El peor temor de una madre primeriza que espera a su bebé es si su hijo nacerá bien y aunque para Toph Bei Fong la ceguera nunca había sido una limitación, el miedo a que su hijo nazca ciego no la deja dormir.


**Empecé esto a las 2:48am y lo terminé a las 5:11… Maldigo mi insomnio. Y no, éste no es ninguno de los fics que tengo en lista de espera. Simplemente dijo "pop" y apareció en mi mente.**

**Las posesiones son sólo anclajes del mundo material. No poseo Avatar ni ningún personaje relacionado.**

* * *

El peor temor de una madre, desde el principio de los tiempos, ha sido por sus hijos. Y el peor temor de una madre primeriza que espera a su bebé es si su hijo nacerá bien.

El "bienestar" es una palabra con muchos significados, tantos como personas habitan el mundo. Toph, que nació sin el don de la vista, consideraba su ceguera como parte de su "bienestar", lo que la había llevado a ser la mejor maestra Tierra del mundo y la única maestra Metal conocida hasta ahora.

Pero tratándose de su hijo, ella no deseaba ese "bienestar". Cualquier madre, por inexperta que sea, quiere lo mejor para su hijo, y aunque la joven mujer no podía estar mejor con su vida tal cual era, quería para su primogénito lo que ella no podía tener.

Y es por eso que frecuentemente, durante las noches, despertaba angustiada, tratando de sentir a través de su hinchado abdomen el leve palpitar de su retoño, y pasaba el resto de la noche en vela preocupada por la salud de su bebé. Aunque sus padres, ciertamente no eran ciegos, ella había escuchado que muchas características se heredaban de padres a hijos, así que la probabilidad de que su bebé naciera tan ciego como ella era suficiente mortificación para Toph.

Su también joven esposo trataba de tranquilizarla en esas noches en vela, abrazándola y diciéndole que el bebé estaría bien; y que, en dado caso que su primogénito naciera en las mismas condiciones que su madre, sería igualmente amado.

* * *

-_Mi pequeña… no te preocupes. Tu hijo nacerá sano y fuerte, tal como sus padres._- Dijo un día la madre de Toph, mientras acariciaba la frente de su hija, quien estaba recostada en su cama, con su cabeza puesta en el regazo de su madre.

-_Pero… pero si es como yo… No quiero que él pase por lo mismo que yo pasé… ¿Y si aparte de ciego, nace con algún otro problema?... ¿Y si es ciego y no es maestro Tierra? ¿Qué va a ser de él si no puede percibir las vibraciones?_- dijo la joven en un tono casi desesperado. Su madre sonrió comprensivamente y siguió acariciando a su pequeña.

-_Hijita… Yo me preocupaba de la misma manera cuando te estaba esperando… Cuando naciste, y me dijeron que algo estaba mal con tus ojos, sentí que mi vida se terminaba. Lloré y rogué a los Espíritus que te devolvieran la vista; pero me concedieron algo mucho más grandioso… una hija fuerte y valiente, que no le teme a nada… La Maestra del Avatar… Sé que tu padre y yo cometimos muchos errores contigo cuando eras pequeña, pero era por que estábamos asustados. Te adoramos tanto, y teníamos tanto miedo de que algo malo te pasara… Pero con el tiempo comprendimos que eres perfecta tal como eres, que lo que nosotros vimos como un defecto, era quizá una de tus más grandes virtudes…_-

-_Mamá…_- Dijo la chica, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-_Tu hijo va a estar bien…_- Dijo su madre, besándole la frente.

* * *

Llegado el momento, fue su vieja amiga Katara quién se encargo de traer al mundo al hijo de Toph. Su madre, acompañándola en todo momento sostuvo a su hija en brazos durante el proceso.

-_¿Dónde está mi esposo?_- Preguntó la futura madre al no escuchar la voz de su marido.

-_Ya lo conoces… Lo dejaré entrar en cuanto todo esto haya terminado._- Dijo con voz tranquilizadora Katara.

Lo primero que percibió Toph después de los dolores del parto fue el continuo y pulsante sonido de un llanto infantil. Con el cuerpo exhausto y la cara cubierta de sudor, la joven madre le pidió a su amiga que le entregara a su bebé.

-_¿Está bien? ¿Es normal que llore?_- Preguntó con desesperación

-_Claro Toph _– Dijo la joven maestra agua, mientras sostenía al pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos, limpiando su carita y su cabeza.

-_Quiero que mi esposo esté aquí._- La señora Bei Fong, que había estado sosteniendo las manos de su hija, se levantó de su asiento para buscar al nuevo padre, quien al cabo de unos minutos, entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su esposa, contemplando a Katara mientras envolvía al pequeño en algunas mantas.

-_¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?... ¿Puede…ver…?_- Toph sentía que la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Podía escuchar el llanto de su hijo, pero quería sostenerlo en brazos y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-_¡Tranquila! Pensé que lo primero que preguntaban las madres es: '¿Cuántos dedos tiene?'_- Dijo en tono burlón el joven mientras abrazaba a su angustiada esposa.

-_¡No juegues conmigo, Sokka!... ¿Cuántos dedos tiene?_- Ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada ante la pregunta. Katara, quien terminó de limpiar al bebé, se lo entregó a su hermano y le murmuró algo al oído. Sokka acercó al bebé hacia Toph, y lo puso entre sus brazos.

-_Tiene exactamente 5 dedos en cada mano y 5 dedos en cada pie_- Dijo entre risas el joven guerrero. -_Y… es una hermosa niña._-

Toph suspiró profundamente, llena de satisfacción y orgullo, y acarició suavemente la cabeza de su pequeña bebita. De pronto la duda volvió a asaltarla, y preguntó con voz temblorosa a su marido.- _Sokka… ¿ella es… ciega?_-

-_No lo sé… tiene los ojos cerrados._-

-_Toph, hay bebés que no abren los ojos hasta después de unos días o un par de semanas._- explicó Katara. -_Hasta entonces no sabremos si puede ver o no._-

Toph abrazó a su bebé, acariciando su diminuto rostro y pasando sus dedos delicadamente sobre los ojos cerrados de la pequeña, que ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Sokka podía sentir la tristeza de su esposa, sabía cual era su peor temor de convertirse en madre, y aún faltaba tiempo para que pudiesen borrar esa duda de su mente.

-_Y… ¿cómo se llamará? _– Preguntó Katara en un intento por aliviar la situación.

-_"Mirra"_- Respondieron ambos padres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que Sokka podía escuchar a Toph preguntarle cada hora si su pequeña había abierto sus ojos ya. Por las mañanas ella, junto con su madre, pasaban el día al lado de la cuna sobre la cual reposaba la pequeña bebé. Por las noches, Toph se despertaba sobresaltada y acercaba su oído a su bebé para asegurarse que estaba respirando.

-_Necesitas descansar_- Dijo una noche Sokka al despertarse y ver a una angustiada Toph sentada justo al lado de la cuna.

-_Esto me está matando… necesito saber. Sokka… no quiero que mi hija sea ciega…_- Sokka acarició la cabeza de Toph y la besó dulcemente. Ella se abrazó a su marido y comenzó a sollozar.

-_Toph… todo va a estar bien. Tenemos a una hermosa, saludable y regordeta niña, no podría pedir nada más._-

-_Pero…_-

-_Shhh… tranquila._- Sokka abrazó a Toph, quien se acomodó con la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del joven guerrero. Él comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y a mecer su cuerpo, formando un suave arrullo. –_Tranquila… nuestra pequeña está bien._- Y diciendo esto último, besó su frente.

Como de costumbre, Toph despertó al mediodía, indiferente ante los rayos del sol. Un desolado silencio alteró sus sentidos, acostumbrados ya al suave ronroneo de la respiración de su pequeñita. Sobresaltada palpó la cuna sin encontrar a su bebita, cuando de pronto el presentimiento le cayó como balde de agua helada.

-_¡Sokka! ¿Dónde está mi niña?_-

-_¡Shhh! ¡No grites! Tu hija está en mis brazos, justo a tu lado_- Sokka se acercó a su esposa, quien en su desesperación no había sentido que todo el tiempo su marido, junto con su bebita, había estado del otro lado de la habitación.

-_¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! ¡Por el amor de Oma y Shu! ¡Casi me matas de…_-

-_¡Toph!_-

-_¿Qué? ¡No me interrumpas! Primero me matas del susto y aho…_- Toph sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su boca impidiéndole seguir hablando

-_¡Toph! Tu hija acaba de abrir los ojos…_- La joven madre contuvo la respiración mientras su esposo quitaba su mano de su boca. Ella se acercó a su bebita y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-_Sokka… ¿Ella puede…? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo son sus ojos?... ¡Sokka! ¡Contéstame!_-

-_¡Shhh!_- dijo Sokka mientras ponía atención a su pequeñita, quien bostezaba y abría lentamente los ojos. La angustia se acumulaba en Toph haciéndole un nudo en la garganta, esperando a que su esposo comprobara si su pequeña poseía una vista sana.

-_…¿Sokka?_- volvió a preguntar desesperadamente.

-_Son azules… ¡Tiene mis ojos!_- Dijo el joven guerrero con la voz hinchada de orgullo.

-_…¿Y…?_

-_Y te está mirando, Toph. Tu hija te está mirando._-

* * *

**A/N:**

**1).- Sobre el nombre del fic: Fue lo primero que mi madre preguntó a los doctores cuando yo nací.**

**2).- Sobre el nombre de la bebé: Lo vi en otro fic Tokka en inglés, lo gracioso fue que después de un comentario que yo hice sobre el nombre, lo cambiaron (A mi me gustaba…)**

**3).- Sobre la visión de los recién nacidos: Hace unos 20 años o más, los bebés nacían con los ojos cerrados y nos los abrían hasta pasadas varias semanas, Hoy en día todos los bebés nacen despiertos y mirando a todos lados. PERO los bebés no poseen una vista definida hasta pasados unos 3 o 4 meses. **

**4).- Toph OoC?: No. Sólo esperen a ser madres, y verán como la más ruda de las mujeres se ahoga en llanto pensando si su hijo nacerá bien. **

… Extraño _mucho_ a mis padres…


End file.
